pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Spell
Mr. Spell is an educational toy for children made by Texas Instruments. He appears in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Forky Asks a Question and as a supporting character and one of Andy's many toys. Background Information Mr. Spell is a yellow, hand-held, computer keyboard-like toy based on the popular 1970s Speak and Spell toy by Texas Instruments. Mr. Spell is able to talk by spelling the words he is saying and revealing them on the screen.link title Much like See 'n Say and Etch A Sketch, Mr. Spell gets around by waddling. He also frequently holds or has held seminars on a variety of topics such as plastic corrosion awareness and what to do if you or part of you is swallowed. He did not play a particularly large role in the first film, but appeared in many background scenes. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, when Woody assembles the toys for their first staff meeting in Andy's room, he thanks Mr. Spell for holding a successful "plastic corrosion awareness meeting." Upon Buzz's arrival, Mr Spell along with all the other toys take a immediate liking towards him. One night, when Woody accidentally knocked Buzz out the window, many of the toys accuse him of doing it on purpose to get rid of him. Mr Spell was one of the few toys that did not accuse him of doing it intentionally. However, he soon lost his trust in Woody after seeing him holding Buzz's severed arm at Sid's house during the middle of the film. At the end, Mr. Spell spells out the lyrics for "We Wish You a Merry Christmas," while Mr. Potato Head uses Mr. Mike as a karaoke machine. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Woody tells Buzz Lightyear to make sure all the toys attend the seminar held by Mr. Spell on what the toys should do if they (partially or wholly) get swallowed. After Andy's dog Buster bursts into Andy's room and finds Woody, Mr. Spell displays 13.5, the amount of time in seconds elapsed for Buster to find Woody since entering the room, setting a new record for the dog. Later, after Woody is stolen, Buzz uses Mr. Spell to decipher the hidden message (LZTYBRN) encoded on the license plate on the vehicle of the man who stole Woody, which to the other toys' surprise turns out to be "Al's Toy Barn" and that Al McWhiggin, the chicken mascot of his toy store, is the culprit. Mr. Spell appears one more time at the end when Wheezy is singing "You've Got a Friend in Me." ''Toy Story 3'' Although Mr. Spell did not appear in Toy Story 3, he was one of the only toys not present in the old home videos. He was most likley either donated, handed down to Molly, or thrown away sometime shortly after the events of Toy Story 2. ''Forky asks a question'' Mr. Spell makes an appearance in: “Forky asks a question: What is reading?” This also means Mr. Spell was donated to Bonnie (Before or after the events of Toy Story 3). Trivia *Mr. Spell makes appearances at the Disneyland attraction, Toy Story Midway Mania! Gallery Model MR.spellyouewelxone.jpg Mr._Spell.png Mr._Spell-side.png Screenshots ForkyDance.png Merchandise mr_spellrealspeakspell.jpg|The real life version of Mr. Spell. Buzz_MrSpellBudPack.jpg|Buzz and Mr. Spell featured in a Toy Story Buddy Pack. Toy Story Midway Mania! mrspell_midway11.jpg|Mr. Spell as he appears at the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction. Concept Art Mr.spellconceptart01.png ru:Мистер Спелл Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Forky Asks a Question Characters